Christmas Love
by 90s bby
Summary: Bella's grandfather Charlie has suffered an accident and his only granddaughter has to come and take care of him. What happens when the town kids meet this new girl? Bets are made and so are enemies and what happens when the doctor's sons as in plural fall for Bella? All Human
1. The First Noel

Christmas Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight nor the song**

**Summary: **_Bella's grandfather Charlie has suffered an accident and his only granddaughter has to come and take care of him. What happens when the town kids meet this new girl? Bets are made and so are enemies and what happens when the doctor's sons as in plural fall for Bella? All Human_

* * *

**Charlie's Pov**

"Make them stop" I begged Nurse Mallory, Jessica, Lauren and Tanya were singing to the sick…it was making the babies cry…it was even making me cry.

"Nurse please make your daughter and her friends stop" Dr. Cullen told Nurse Mallory; she frowned but followed orders.

It was quiet soon enough, "thank god" we all sighing for the peace, "Charlie Swan" I looked up and saw my granddaughter Isabella, "what are you doing here?" I asked happy to see her. She crossed her arms and walked her pissed off walk towards me.

"I could ask you the same thing" she said a little harshly.

"Hahaha" the other patients laughed at me, "why aren't you in LA?" I asked her getting out of the subject.

"Well when your only relative almost dies you tend to worry" she pointed out, I blush slightly.

"Besides Christmas is almost here" she added blushing as well, "and it looks like you'll be spending it in the hospital" she muttered.

"Why don't you sing us a song instead" I said taking her mind of being alone…again, the other guys groaned, "she sings a whole lot better than that granddaughter of yours Jeffery Standly"

He stopped laughing, but that didn't stop everyone else from laughing, I even heard Bella giggle, "Show them what im talking about" I persuade her.

"Show us honey" Miss Cope encouraged her.

She smiled; "fine" she gave up and opened her mouth to sing.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"I don't understand why we can't sing to the people who are about to die" Lauren whined to her mother, "yeah, if there about to die might as well have them hear something beautiful" Tanya added.

"If they're gonna die they shouldn't be listening to horrible voices" Rosalie hale said to them; the reason we were all at the hospital is for our end of the semester assignment, we have to make someone happy or some shit like that.

"_The first Noel the angel did say  
was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay:  
In fields where they lay a keeping their sheep  
on a cold winter's night that was so deep.  
Noel Noel Noel Noel  
Born is the King of Israel. "_

Everyone looked at each other to see who was missing, "whose voice is that?" Tyler Crowley asked no one in particular.

"I don't but follow it" I said to him, and we did by each word the beautiful musical voice came clearer and louder….until we found…her.  
_"They looked up and saw a star  
shining in the east beyond them far"_

She was beautiful…like an angel from god came crashing down and landed right here.

She had brown hair that was in perfect curls, her eyes were closed so I don't know what color they are, her ivory pale skin was beautiful with her lips full and pink. She wore some sort of uniform, a black skirt that came 5 fingers above her knees, some high heel black boots, and a white button down shirt with a green and black jacket with some sort of logo on it. And she was fucking hot…bomb as curves plus a beautiful voice. _  
"And to the earth it gave great light  
and so it continued both day and night.  
Noel Noel Noel Noel  
Born is the King of Israel. "(_**A/N: don't own the first noel song. Think of glee when you think of this song)**  
everyone clapped as she finished singing and looked over at us, her eyes were chocolate brown and they sparkled, she blushed and it was fucking beautiful…fuck I don't even know this girl and im fucking whooped.  
"Hello" she said to us, I saw that she had braces.

"Hi" I said breathless….yup im whooped.

* * *

**Review**

**Update 5-10**

_Whooped- when a guy would rather take care of his sick girlfriend then go to the club and be surrounded by girls :D_


	2. Walk with Emmett

Transfer Student

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight nor the song**

_Guest on August 26: that is just your opinion_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

After I finished the song I heard clapping form the direction of the door, and I blushed like crazy, "that was beautiful" Dr. Cullen said coming in again to check on his patients.

"No fair why does she get to sing but we don't?" a blonde with pink highlights asked everyone since she was looking at everyone to answer her question.

"because she can actually sing" Miss Cope responded and everyone laughed, Dr. Cullen cracked a smile, "well im afraid to have this cut short but….its late for visiting hours so im afraid you will have to leave and come back tomorrow morning" he told everyone.

I nodded; "I'll come by tomorrow afternoon with treats" I promised, "bye" I kissed his forehead then headed out the door behind the town kids.

* * *

"Do you need a ride?" one of the asked me, I shook my head, "no thanks, I prefer to walk" I answered politely and walked towards the direction of my house.

"I'll walk with you then" he said jogging towards me and stood by my side, "what am I going to get kidnapped or something?" I joked, he snickered, and "it is a small town, you never know who might be lurking here and there" I laughed along with him.

"so how do you know Charlie, anyway?" he asked, I put on a poker face, then that poker face grew a little sad, I took a deep breath before answering, "he's my grandfather"

The guy looked shock, "really?" he asked, I nodded, "everyone here thinks he' doesn't have any relatives anymore"

"Well he does and im the last one of the family" I answered slightly rude, we arrived at my house….or small mansion I guess.

"What you say your name was again?" I asked as we went up the drive way, "I didn't and it's Emmett, Emmett Cullen" he said my eyes widen a bit, "as in Dr. Cullen son?" I asked.

He laughed quietly and nodded, the same one, "im sorry but you guys don't look anything alike" I confessed my moth talking before my brain could process anything.

He laughed more loudly, "Yeah, I just have his eyes" his blue eye shined with delight and curiosity, "the rest comes from my mother" I laughed.

"What about you miss" he trailed off, we reached the door and I opened it and stood at the doorframe, "Isabella Swan…but call me Bella" I said smiling.

"And I would invite you in but I don't think that's appropriate for a lady to be alone with a boy all alone" I stated.

He ginned, "maybe I'll see you around then" he did the shoulder salute and left looking back a lot to see if I had gone inside yet.

* * *

**Emmett's Pov**

"Where have you been young man!" my mother screamed as I came into the house at 11pm, really so early.

"I went to walk Bella to her house" I answered her, "Bella as in Charlie's granddaughter" dad asked coming into the conversation.

I nodded, "she didn't want a ride so I walked with her instead" I responded, I went into the kitchen where the whole family followed me.

"So what happened?" Edward asked, his green eyes showed anger but he kept a poker face, "who's Bella" Jasper our little brother asked us.

"Old Swan's granddaughter" I told him, I opened the fridge and grabbed some OJ, "get a glass" mom said; I rolled my eyes behind her back and drank it from a glass.

"Do you want me to fix you dinner?" mom asked, I shook my head and washed my glass, "no thanks, and im just going to bed" they all gasped but I shook it off.

As I was about to close my door my brothers came in, "what really happened?" Edward who was a year older thanks me asked in a serious tone, "what do you mean?" I asked confused as I got out of my shirt and shot it in the basket.

"You always eat" jasper pointed out, I shrugged, "just not this time…big deal" I commented and slipped into bed, "and if you don't mind…I want to go to bed"

They left but Edward said something before he left, "she's not even your type"

* * *

**Review**

**Update 5-10**

Ages

_Isabella Swan –just turned 18_

_Edward Cullen -18_

_Emmett Cullen twin brother of Jasper-17_

_Jasper Cullen twin brother of Emmett -17 (youngest Cullen)_

Please check out my first Hunger games story...YOLO...will not disappoint


	3. Deals

Transfer Student

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight nor the song nor the characters**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up to the howling wind and decided to get up since I have to bake some treats that I had promised, I dressed in some winter clothing me and my friends bought when I was coming it gave them an excuse to shop for me.

I dress in some black pantyhose, some black shorts with my short black boots, and a long sleeve bluish shirt with a scarf and a wool hat with my wavy hair. I had to go to the store to buy the ingredients I got my messenger bag and made sure I had money with me and got into my car and drove to the store.

* * *

I got looks form the early morning shoppers, I guess I was over dresses, "I like your outfit" the teen cashier told me, "thanks" I told her, I paid her and grabbed my bags and left as quickly as I could.

* * *

I took off my scarf and got right to work on baking cookies which took forever but I put on music which made it go faster.

By the time I finished I had put the cookies into 10 containers for the patients with Charlie in which he shared.

I put on my scarf again as it was getting really cold.

* * *

"Im here" I announced as I entered the room, "with treats" I added and they cheered, "there back" George Williams groaned as the teens from yesterday passed.

I snickered, "they can't be that bad" I said defending them, Miss Cope rolled her eyes "there terrible singers and they fake being happy about being here"

"well then be glad im here" I reassured her as I passed her pink and yellow sugar cookies, "you remembered" she cooed, Miss Cope would take care of me when Charlie had to go out of town or work she was like the mother I always wanted but never had.

"You're back?" I turned around to find the blonde from yesterday, "yes?" I answered it as if it were a question, "don't you have some preppy school to go to?" she continued.

"It winter break" I corrected her, she looked a little taken back, "did you finish your winter homework?" Charlie asked me, I heard the town kids snicker, I ignored them, "yes I did, and I just have to finish the 5 page essay and im done" I told him. Those town kids gasped, "your serious?" a baby face blonde asked me, I nodded, "but I probably won't do it" I continued, "because I'll transferring to the high school here" I continued before Charlie could question me.

"I thought you loved that school" Charlie asked me a little worried but you could see the happiness in his eye, "yeah well….it gets lonely over there sometimes" I lied.

At that moment Dr. Cullen walked in, "good everyone is here" he sighed as if he's run over here or something, "im afraid were going to have to cut visits and volunteering a bit short today" he answered, "why?" a short girl with spike hair asked dramatically, "a small snow storm is coming nothing dangerous but we think it would be safer if everyone left just for today until the storm passed"

Everyone nodded, "get well Charlie" I said to my grandfather as I was the last to leave the hospital, "need a ride home?" a guy around 6'5 muscle but not like Emmett, green eyes and bronze hair he was beyond gorgeous, "or would you like to walk home again"

"Im Edward….Emmett's older brother" he explained my questioning face, "Bella…let me guess you want to walk me home" I teased, he blushed a little, it was cute, "yeah pretty much" he confessed.

I pretended to think about it, "alright" I agreed.

He smiled as we began to walk towards the exit, as soon as we reached it I saw white cover just about every little thing, I stared at it in amazement, "im guessing you never seen snow" he guessed a little amused, "this is snow?" I asked him as I picked it up with my bare hands, I shivered as it touched my warm hands, and "yes it is" he laughed quietly.

"This is so awesome" I said with excitement, "we better get going before the storm hits" Edward told me.

As we walked home he showed me how to make a snow ball in which I threw at him, we both laughed, the wind blew a little harsher until it snow started coming fast and really bad that we had to carefully run to my house.

"Let me get you a towel" I told Edward as we entered the living room, I came back and Edward just stared at everything, "im guessing you're the first to be in here?" I asked him. He took the towel , I handed him some sweats and one of Charlie's t-shirts, "yeah, im the first besides Miss cope of course to be in here, said to be haunted" I laughed, "there's a bathroom in there you could shower with warm water and I'll wait for you in the kitchen" I explained he nodded.

I went upstairs to my room and took a quick shower and changed into some gray pajama pants with the string in the front a white tank top that you could clearly see my strapless black bra, I went into the kitchen and started to make spaghetti, I felt a presence in the room and yelped when I saw Edward behind me, "im sorry didn't mean to scare you" he apologized, "need any help?" he asked.

"No thanks its almost done" I assured him, "did you call your parents yet?" I asked breaking the silence, "yeah they seem glad that you won't be here all by yourself" he blushed a little as he said it, I did too, "why don't you choose a movie and we'll eat in the living room" I decided.

"Alright" he said as he left.

I served the spaghetti with a salad on the side and watched Grown Ups 2, "not as good as the first one" I commented, he laughed with me, we watched a couple more the rain want letting up, "guess were staying up" he mentioned, "first one to fall asleep loses" I beted, "and what will the winner get?" he asked making the deal a bit more interesting, "I win…you will be my slave for one day whenever I ask" I joked, he laughed, "alright if I win" I interrupted him, "which you won't" he finished his sentence, "I take you on a date" I blushed like crazy, "deal"

"Deal"

* * *

**Review**

**Update 5-10**

_Question: what's beastlialty?_


	4. Port Angeles

Christmas Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight nor the song nor the characters**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

We ended up staying up all night watching movie to movie and eating junk food, it was a blast.

"Guess the deal is off" he sounded a little sad I smiled, "guess so" I said I was a little disappointed myself.

"At least it stopped raining" I said in a hopeful voice we both looked out the window, "I guess that's my cue to leave then" I nodded, "bye" I waved from the door with my blanket wrapped around me.

"See you at the hospital" he shouted, "im not going today" I shouted back, he stopped his track, "why not?" he yelled, "im heading up to port angels" I told him, "want company" he asked blushing a bit, I bit my lip, "you might get lost and I know it pretty well" he bargained, "fine" I agreed.

He ran back over to me and took out his phone, "put your number" he told me and I did, "text me so I know your number" I told him he nodded, "text you later" he said as he ran down the drive way and out the gate.

* * *

I dressed in some tight black jeans with black high heel boots, a white tank top and a leather jacket and my hair down in curls.

Once I had finished putting on my mascara and eyeliner the front door bell rang, "hey" I breathed out, "you ready to go?" Edward asked me, "yeah" I said as I went and grabbed my handbag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Small problem" he told me, I rose an eyebrow, "what?" I asked curious, "I have to bring my little brother jasper" he said almost sorry.

I smiled, "it's no problem really" I told him as we walked to his car he opened the passenger door for me, "hi" I said to a boy with blue eyes pale skin, cheekbones and honey blond curly hair, "hello" he said kinda shyly.

"Bella jasper, Jasper Bella" Edward introduced us.

As we drove Edward and I kept a conversation on just about everything I tried to include jasper but he rarely spoke to me.

"We'll meet back here in 2 hours alright jazz" Edward told is little brother, Jasper nodded and left the opposite direction.

"Will he be alright?" I asked kinda worried about him, Edward nodded, "Practically everyone knows Port Angels like forks now" Edward said laughing….inside joke I guess.

He then cleared his throat, "were to mi lady" he said in a British accent, and I laughed, "Is there a bookstore around here?" I asked.

He held out his arm and I hooked our arms together and walked towards my destination

* * *

**Review**

**Update 5-10**


End file.
